An Ancient Evil
by Horseygirl7
Summary: Set after Brisngr. Spells, part elves and more evil than you could ever imagine. Join Eragon and the Dragon Riders as they defeat Galbatorix and more evil. A new character included! Eragon/OC Saphira/OC
1. The Egg

**Chapter 1: The Egg**

Jessie knew she was in danger as she heard the soldiers approaching the door. She squeezed her dead mother's had one last time and grabbed her pack, sword, and bow. She snuck, quickly and silently, out the window and into the forest. She hated to leave her mother's body to the soldiers but she had no choice. After all, they were coming to recruit her into the army. If only she hadn't been such an adept swordswoman they wouldn't have even heard of her. She was faster and stronger than any human. That was because she was part elf. Her grandmother was the legendary elf swordswoman Leeandra. She had killed two of the Forsworn. The only person who had killed more was Brom, the founder of the resistance force called the Varden.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the air. Then there was a flash of light. Jessie blinked and squinted. There, in the middle of a black scorch mark, was a dark purple stone. Jessie stepped forward cautiously. Within moments she realized it was not a stone but an egg.

"A dragon egg." She whispered in awe. Her mother and grandmother had taught her everything there was to know about dragons and Dragon Riders.

Suddenly the egg began to crack. Jessie looked around to see if anyone had come near. She was alone. The egg was hatching for _her._ But that wasn't possible; there had never been a female Dragon Rider. But nonetheless, this egg was hatching for her. She watched in awe as the baby dragon burst from the egg. It was a male, deep purple dragon. He looked up at her with large purple eyes and burped out a small cloud of smoke. Jessie smiled.

Then a voice in her mind spoke, _Hello, Jessie Elf-Child, I am Fyst, you are my Rider. _Jessie knew what the mind voice meant. This was her dragon. She was a Rider. She reached out to Fyst and he rubbed his head against her hand. There was a white light and her hand began to tingle. She looked at it and saw a white gredwëy ignësia, shining on her palm. She starred at it in awe. She was a Dragon Rider. In front of her was one of the four remaining dragons. The last dragon egg had just hatched. For her. She had to find her grandmother.

She scooped up Fyst and began to run. She wanted to be a fair distance by nightfall. Her mother had told her that the Elven army was at Fienster. She would go there. But it was a two week journey, at the fastest, but with a baby dragon, it may take three. She would ward her camp at night, with the spells her mother and grandmother had taught her. She was fluent in the ancient language and that of the dwarves. She looked down as she heard a strange noise. It was Fyst, the baby dragon was sound asleep and snoring. She smiled and pushed herself to run faster.


	2. Journeys

_**AN: Sorry its been so long since I updated but school got in the way for a while. But here you go, chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 2: Journeys**

By nightfall Jessie had reached a suitable clearing and made a camp. She cooked for herself and Fyst. Soon they were fast asleep.

The next week passed in the same fashion and was rather uneventful. By this time Fyst had grown quite large and Jessie was going to have to buy some leather for a saddle. The next town she came to, she went to the tanners. She brought four suitable pieces of leather and paid the tanner.

That night she worked hard to make a saddle. By morning she was finished and showed her work to Fyst. He approved and there was admiration and love in his thoughts. She tried it on him and tied her packs on. Then she climbed on and they were soaring. The purple dragon showed her the world from his perspective. Their minds were completely linked. It was as if they were one. A smile graced Jessie's face as they roared in unison at the pure exhilaration of it all. Finally, when they tired, Fyst drifted to the ground. Night was falling. They settled into a small clearing. Jessie slept beneath Fyst's dome-like wings.

In the morning Jessie woke to the dawn light filtering through the membrane of Fyst's wings. Jessie smiled as she stretched and crawled out from under Fyst's wings. Fyst turned his large head towards her and blinked his big, jewel-like purple eyes. Jessie checked her map and compass to find their location. She determined that they would reach Fienster in a few days, now that they could fly. Jessie rolled up the map and put it in the saddlebags.

Then she put the saddle on Fyst and they took off. The morning air was cool as they soared above the clouds. The land below seemed so small and distant and the only sounds Jessie heard were the rush of the wind and the occasional flapping of Fyst's wings. This was a way to travel in style. They reached a height where the air began to grow to thin for Jessie. Fyst knew immediately and descended to a more comfortable level.

They rested again that night. The pattern continued uneventfully for the next two days. On the morning of the third day they saw smoke rising from the ground. There was a small cluster of tents and a city that was in slight ruin. She knew that it must be Fienster. Fyst circled around the tents and landed beside them. Another dragon, deep blue in colour, met them. Her rider was the legendary Eragon Shadeslayer. Jessie smiled and let her voice carry.

"Eragon Shadeslayer! My name is Jessie Elf-Child. This is my dragon, Fyst. Greetings to you as well, Saphira."

He turned towards her.

"Greetings, Jessie and Fyst," He replied, "Are you here to aid us?"

Jessie nodded.

"If you doubt me, you may want to know that my grandmother is the legendary elf swordswoman, Leeandra."

Eragon's eyes widened.

Suddenly a company of elves, including the queen and Arya came towards them. Their eyes widened.

Suddenly on of them ran forward, crying, "Granddaughter! I knew you would come! You found the egg!"

She approached Jessie as she climbed down from Fyst and ran to Embrace Leeandra.

"Oh, Grandmother! How I missed you!" Jessie exclaimed as she embraced her grandmother.

"Where is your mother, child?" Leeandra asked after a moment.

A tear came to Jessie's eye as she whispered, "She was killed."

Leeandra pulled back for a moment than pulled Jessie tight against her.

"You are all I have left now, Jessie." She whispered back.

Queen Islanzadi stepped forward.

"Jessie Elf-Child, I have heard much about you. You would be welcome, as are you, Fyst."

Fyst nodded his regal head before resuming his silent conversation with Saphira. The dragons seemed to have much to discuss. Only Jessie and Eragon could hear the conversation, but they kept respectfully out of it.

The queen continued, "We are about to move on from here, will you join us?" Jessie nodded.

Then she spoke, "Wait, I have a spell that we must perform."

Leeandra's eyes widened.

"You perfected it?" She asked in awe.

Jessie nodded.

"Mother and I did, yes."

The queen asked, "What is this spell?"

Jessie smiled and replied, "It will make Galbatorix forget Murtagh's true name and free his bonds as well as those of Thorn. They will then be transported to us. He will probably fight for us. He fought alongside the Varden before."

Every elf present looked at Jessie in awe.


	3. A Spell

_**AN: Sorry this took so long. **_

_**I had a review for the last chapter that I would like to mention. **_

Plot line seems interesting, but be careful that your character doesn't turn into a Sue. She's already a half-elf, her dragon hatched immediately for her, she's a really good swordswoman, and she's already fluent in the ancient language and the dwarf language. And Jessie just doesn't seem like a very Alagaesian name to me. So continue on, but if she does happen to learn magic, please don't make it too easy; that would just add to the building Suenes.

_**This was not the only review of its kind and I would like to say something to this effect. First of all, she knows these things because she was taught almost from birth by her mother and grandmother. And as for the name, I actually think it does seem like an Alagaesian name, and I won't be changing it. Also, she is most certainly not perfect or a sue. As you will see later, she has her flaws, not to mention that she IS a little conceited. And yes, she already knows a lot of magic, but she struggles with some things. **_

_**Also I would like to make a note on the spell she is about to perform. It takes mostly raw power and was created by her grandmother and perfected by her and her mother. And I worked very hard coming up with it so please don't hurt me! But I do thank everyone for their criticisms and advice. **_

_**Also I was informed that there was an equal number of male and female riders. But for the sake of my story there was only male, I want to make her seem a little more extraordinary. Plus, otherwise some things I say in this and the next chapter might not make sense. So, despite all that, please read, review and enjoy! **_

**Chapter 3: A Spell**

Jessie stood in the middle of a circle of elves. The dragons stood slightly outside the circle.

"This is a very complicated spell," Jessie was explaining, "It requires twenty of the strongest Elven spell casters, and elf of royal blood, two Riders and their dragons and a relative of each of the Riders."

Arya stepped forward

"I will represent the royal blood."

Jessie nodded and looked around. One by one twenty elves stepped towards Jessie and Arya. As did Eragon, Saphira and Fyst. Leeandra came to stand beside her granddaughter.

A man stepped out of the crowd.

"My name is Roran, I am Eragon's cousin." He said, looking at Jessie.

Jessie nodded and looked to all those around her.

"Now, the spell casters, form a circle around me. Grandmother, Arya and Roran, form a line in front of me. Fyst, Saphira, stand outside the circle, facing me. Eragon, stand beside me. Now everyone, please sit, this may take a while. Now open your minds to me and we shall begin. Just sit still, I will lead the spell." Jessie sat on the ground and watched as the others did the same. She began to murmur in the ancient language. All the elves present, even the ones not in the spell, felt the power gathering.

In a clear spot beside the circle, a multi-coloured light began to gather. A magical humming filled the air. Two elves in the circle fainted and sweat started to bead on the others. The spell was taking a lot of power out of all in it. Eragon began to sway back and forth. The multi-coloured light began to swirl until it formed a swirling vortex. There was a series of flashes as the vortex of light continued to spin.

Nothing changed for about an hour, except that three more spell casters fainted. Finally the light began to change. First it grew much brighter and spun much faster. Then a large shape began to appear within the spinning light. Another minute passed then Jessie finished the spell by muttering, "Letta!"

The light disappeared in one bright flash and there stood Murtagh and Thorn. They looked around in confusion as everyone gasped in awe. Jessie stood, a little unsteady, and walked towards Murtagh and Thorn. She smiled at them and proceeded to explain what the spell had done. Murtagh looked at her in awe then Eragon stumbled up to him.

Murtagh smiled and said, "Brother!"

Eragon shook his head.

"We are only half brothers. My father was Brom and my mother was Selena, who was also your mother."

Everyone looked at them in awe. They all knew who Murtagh's parents had been but Eragon's parentage had been a mystery to everyone except Arya, Islanzadi and Roran.

Suddenly Jessie fainted. Eragon carried her to an empty tent and let her sleep; after all, she had just preformed a very complicated and amazing spell.

_**AN: Sorry its short, but it was the perfect place to stop. Next chapter will be extra long, I promise! **_


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**My dear readers,**

**As you may have realized, this is not a chapter. This is a note. I have a lot of stories on the go and cannot decide which to update next. I will have a bunch of free time soon so updates may be quicker, but I'm not sure which to choose. So I am going to ask you, my valued readers. Press the button at the bottom of this screen to send a review. I would like people to tell me what they think of the story so far. I will be posting this in all my stories and the story with the most reviews, to this, will be updated next. I will give you all one week. Next Friday, my break will begin. The story with the most reviews by that time will be the first one updated, the second most will be second and so on. I will post a schedule next Friday and until then I will keep track of the reviews on my profile. Remember that although you can only review once as a registered user, you can always leave anonymous reviews to boost a stories totals, if you really like that story. **

**So, I am hoping you will all respond to this and help me with my dilemma. **

**By the way, this note will be replaced by the next chapter.**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Horseygirl7**


End file.
